


In Waiting

by mattyandmells



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Mello | Mihael Keehl, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattyandmells/pseuds/mattyandmells
Summary: When an intimate moment is interrupted and Matt is pulled away for much longer than expected, Mello is left in waiting, his inconvenient position at the forefront of Matt’s mind as he can’t get back home fast enough.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 9





	In Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omitted scene from a very early version of what has become my chaptered MattxMello story, Scars of a Troublesome Mind. It has nothing to do with it anymore and stands alone on its own, though please check that out if you would like. Thank you for reading.

Twisted worry coursed through Matt’s veins. This was a massive fuckup.

His heart pounded where he stood, his fist grabbing onto his jeans as if gripping them would help with his slumped posture. He stood like an animal in heat, hiding his panting chest as he faced the window of the subway car, his palm sweating where it latched onto the handrail above his head, knuckles going white.

He’d never been so hard in what seemed like his entire young life. Every time he shut his eyes he couldn’t look away from Mello and where he was, _how_ he was, waiting for him. His opened eyes kept darting to the doors, waiting to pounce through them the moment they would slide apart. It didn’t seem like they were going fast enough. He was dying to get back to him.

Matt had gotten called in to work to help with an overflow of delivery orders. He felt gross now, reeking of pizza and sweat, the cigarette he’d grabbed while waiting for the train to hiss into the dusty clearing did little to mask the oil that seeped into his clothes from racing around town shoving cardboard boxes through doorways.

His boss had promised they would only need him for a few hours at most, but Matt had still been reluctant, considering what he and Mello had been up to when his phone screeched like an alarm, pulling them away from each other. It had been Mello who urged him to go, telling him that they could use the extra money. It wasn’t easy trying to build a life together in the cruel city.

Matt should have known what he was getting himself into. He should have stood his ground and said no. Now it had been close to five hours since he’d been gone. Way too long. Way too long for Mello to still be _there_.

Bodies shuffled past behind him, embarrassment coloring his ears. This wasn’t good, so why couldn’t he calm down? He didn’t want to know that Mello was uncomfortable, but just thinking about it made his blood pool straight to his aching skin between his legs, his stomach dipping in heavy desire.

He ran through the squeaking doors just as quickly as he had planned, his legs threatening to buckle as his boots splashed through puddles. Their building was just a stretch down the block from the station, but even with his speed it felt farther away than ever.

The cool spring air broke off as the door snapped shut. Matt bolted up the stairs, the steps creaking obnoxiously as his bright red fluffy hair bounced, panic overtaking him.

“Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He had to be quick. He couldn’t let him suffer anymore. He busted into their apartment, his breath wheezing out of his lungs as he flew over to Mello.

His slender, pale arms strained above his head, his shaking wrists handcuffed to the closet doorknob. His peaking hips trembled, his legs open wide, his hole stretched and pink around the biggest toy they had. He’d had no choice but to sit with it inside him for so long…Matt’s stomach dropped, suddenly all of the urgency that had powered his body dissolved.

Mello was steaming, his bright blond hair curtaining his burning red face, his teeth gritting as his sharp blue eyes stabbed straight into Matt’s soul. “Well don’t just stand there!” he growled, “Fucking help me!”

Matt jumped into action, “Shit I’m sorry!” He scrambled around the room, clothes and garbage flying as he searched. “They kept me way too long. I left as soon as I could.”

“What the _fuck_ are you looking for?” Mello asked, exasperation evident in his tone.

“The key!” Matt scooted closer to him, hands still rummaging through the mess on the floor, his eyes unable to look away from Mello’s predicament between his legs. He’d been so full for hours.

“You put it in your pocket you idiot!” Mello cried, catching a wince in his throat, his little whimper doing nothing to remedy Matt’s throbbing member. “Just get this thing out of me! It feels so numb.”

Sure enough, the key was snug in Matt’s pocket. He shook his head as he fished it out and moved to open the cuffs. In all of his flustered concern he had forgotten.

“No! Are you messing with me or something?!” Mello shouted, his flushed face twisted up in painful annoyance, “Please, Matt just get this outta me…Please take it out.” Matt’s face had to be just as red as Mello’s after hearing him plead.

“Hey, no I’m not messing with you!” Matt placed the key down next to them, his hesitant hands finally touching Mello’s skin.

Mello whined. Matt’s hand was warm on his stomach, his fingers skimming up over his peaked nipples. “Why? Come _on_ , Matty…” Mello was so frustrated he could cry, eyes darting to Matt’s tented jeans. Drool pooled in his mouth as Matt took the toy in his other hand, twisting it slightly before easing it out slowly.

Mello turned his head away and hissed. His skin felt hollow, his hole tingling as Matt pulled it out of him. There was something satisfying about the loss, his toes curling in pleasure. His cock ached in the open air. Matt was so hard too. He didn’t understand it. Why was Matt acting like he was useless? He had waited so long. He was dying to be touched.

Once again, Matt took the little key. Mello groaned in annoyance, “Would you stop with that?!” Mello heaved into a sigh, his tired legs hooking around Matt hips, pulling him in close, “…I waited so long for you. I don’t want a fake one anymore.” He didn’t want his position to go to waste. He had waited too long to let Matt free him so easily.

Matt gasped as Mello squeezed him tight to his body. “Can you feel how happy I am that you’re back?” Mello whispered, his voice barely audible, his hips beginning to rock against Matt’s jeans.

“Yeah, I feel you,” Matt assured him, finally catching on, his hands taking Mello’s hips.

“Come on Matt I can’t feel my hands,” Mello griped, “Get your pants off.” He was desperate, his impatient body craving Matt.

“Shit Mello, you’ve gotta let go of me then,” Matt chuckled, pushing at Mello’s locked thighs.

Mello pouted and let his legs slip back to the floor, whining as Matt sat up to lift his shirt off his head, his heat no longer pressed against him. His hole clenched as Matt’s cock bounced out of his boxers, big and firm and all for him. He wanted to taste it, saliva nearly dripping from his parted lips as he watched Matt crawl back to him.

“You still wet from the toy?” Matt asked, his warm fingers slipping over his hole.

Mello shuddered, Matt’s fingertips swirling around his sore skin. “Shit, Matt…just put it in my mouth.”

Matt’s eyes widened. It was rare to see Mello so impatient. He couldn’t possibly turn him down. His face was so erotic, his mouth hanging open and waiting. Matt balanced on his knees, raising his hips up to Mello’s face, his cock sliding through his lips.

It was hard to keep still as Mello sucked over his feverish, twitching member. Matt finally touched Mello’s leaking cock, his moans vibrating over Matt’s taught skin. Matt quickly became relentless, his thumb pressing over Mello’s tender head to keep his voice stimulating his member, his hips bucking, every so lightly, into Mello’s mouth, the back of his head up against the door.

Suddenly, Mello’s hips raised from the floor as he came, his lips tightening over Matt as he whined into his release. He had waited so long that just a few moments of stimulation had been enough. Matt slipped himself out of Mello’s mouth seconds before Mello kicked him.

“You fucking bastard,” Mello groaned, clearing his throat as Matt took him under his knees, opening his legs wide.

“Kicking me won’t solve anything when you’re like this.” Matt brought his head in close to Mello’s, a dopey grin on his face. Mello was so pretty. His lips were just as red as his cheeks.

Mello whined, “Just put it in.”

“Hm?” Matt hummed, his head nuzzling into Mello’s, lips sucking and kissing over his jaw, his quivering neck.

 _“Matt!”_ Mello groaned, latching his legs onto Matt’s bare hips, “Hurry…can’t feel my arms.”

Matt chuckled through closed lips, rubbing his smile into Mello’s cheek. “Kiss me first,” he spoke, slowly rolling his hips into Mello’s, his strong hands keeping his legs spread.

Mello let out a shaking breath, his heavy eyes closing as he met Matt’s lips, their kisses wet and deep, tongues swirling.

Mello could finally feel him pushing through, filling him up. Matt’s playful mouth stayed put over Mello’s, feeling his voice hike up as he fell apart. Matt couldn’t help but thrust right away, his movements careful with his tender flesh. Mello broke their kiss, Matt’s lips sucking anywhere he could over his beautiful face. “Harder, Matt.”

Arousal shot straight to Matt’s lower belly, his voice grunting through his thrusts as he dropped all caution. He knew just how Mello liked to be fucked. His jutting hips sped up, Mello’s whines becoming almost silent, his cock grown and ready to release all over again.

“This good?” Matt asked, smirking at the look on Mello’s face. He was completely lost in pleasure. Matt had all control now.

Mello could only squeak in reply, Matt’s cock bashing up into him, his body submitting to the pressure and stimulation that he had been craving for the last several hours.

“What was that?” Matt teased him, his lips sucking over his creamy collarbone.

Mello panted, his whole body seeming to jerk through Matt’s current, his skin stretched tight around Matt’s unyielding cock, tears pinching his dazed eyes, “So good!” he winced, “…gonna come.”

Matt beamed, his tongue lapping up Mello’s tears. He was beautiful like this. He almost wanted to be merciless and squeeze him at his base, preventing him from releasing again. Maybe he would if he hadn’t been kept waiting so long.

 _“Fuck!”_ Mello cried, his body tensing as he dirtied his stomach once again, Matt’s hips never slowing down for a moment.

His weakened muscles shook as Matt kept him full, bucking into his warmth until he was coming too, deep inside him. Mello let out a breathy cry as he could feel Matt seeping out of him around his cock.

Matt caught his breath as he finally took the key and opened the cuffs, Mello’s trembling limbs falling around his neck, pulling him in for more kisses. Mello gasped in pain as he used his wrists. They felt stiff and raw, but it didn’t stop him from finally feeling over Matt’ scratchy face.

Matt took Mello’s upper arm, his saliva hot as he sucked over his wrists tenderly, his lips desperate to relieve him of his discomfort.

Mello’s eyes were heavy with tears as he watched Matt take care of him, his warm tongue soothing the soreness.

Matt picked his head up and kissed Mello’s cheek, his precious tears salty. His skin smelled like home. “I’m so sorry…I shouldn’t have gone,” Matt whispered, his kind thumbs brushing over Mello’s wrists.

Mello shook his head and met Matt’s lips. “It was my fault.” Their kisses smacked, Mello’s arms sliding around Matt’s shoulders. “I guess I was just so happy to get to wait for you…”

Matt’s heart pounded at Mello’s words; he couldn’t believe he was eager to fuck him again. He had to resist. He couldn’t put Mello’s body through anymore, but as he fought with himself the desire in his belly conquered his reluctance. “You were waiting so long. It was like you were in trouble or something…That’s all I could think about…You squeezing that toy, fucking yourself on it.”

Mello’s face erupted into a toothy grin, his body trembling at Matt’s exciting words, his bottom twitching around Matt’s stiffening cock. Mello’s smile hovered over Matt’s ear, “I did fuck myself,” Mello breathed, his mouth trailing down Matt’s neck, his knees animating back to life as they pumped his thighs. His fatigue washed away and buried itself under his burning need to move.

Matt buried his face in Mello’s thick, silky hair, hands holding his sharp hips steady. “You’re so bad…” Mello’s stamina was amazing.

Mello sighed into a laugh, “Do something about it then,” he challenged, his shaking hand taking Matt’s and sliding it down over his bottom.

Matt couldn’t refuse him, his patient skin soft and unblemished. Matt’s firm hand slapped him and Mello whimpered, his chest sagging into Matt, his bottom peaking up, Matt’s cock nearly slipping out as he waited for another. Matt was quick to satisfy him, his hand swatting him again, his body still but his voice wavering. It climbed high, his teeth gritting as Matt’s careful, thorough swipes made his sensitive skin singe.

The lack of friction was excruciating, but Matt held out to keep feeling Mello’s body crumble on top of him, his thighs pressed together as he kept his bottom still and perked up, as if he was begging to be reddened even more. Matt knew how much he could usually take, but he could sense Mello’s energy depleting, his voice muttering something as he held onto Matt with what little strength he had left.

“You okay?” Matt asked gently, his once stringent hand stroking over his punished skin.

Mello hummed, rubbing his face over Matt’s, kissing his lips with his last bit of life. “Can’t stay up anymore,” he murmured, his panting body sinking to the floor, his bent legs keeping his bottom in the air as the rest of him lay flat. Blue eyes peeked back at Matt from over Mello’s heaving shoulder. “…You do it.”

Matt gulped as he got up on his knees. He couldn’t look away from him. Come leaked down between his legs, his rosy skin displayed in irresistible obscenity. “Fuck,” Matt groaned, lining himself up and pushing back inside, hands snaking up to hold Mello’s chest as he thrusted deep, lips sucking over the back of his neck.

Mello whined, lost under Matt’s force, his voice unsteady as he neared orgasm yet again. His eyes fluttered shut, tears spilling across his face as Matt’s strong hips smacked his sensitive bottom. _“Again,”_ he pleaded.

Matt slapped him hard and Mello wept into a moan. He could barely feel himself come as his stomach became wet with his release. Matt wasn’t far behind him, spilling himself inside of him and buckling in the aftermath, his skin pulsing and twitching as he sank over Mello, letting his weight shift them to the side.

Matt couldn’t let him go as they breathed. Mello felt like falling asleep.

“Shit, this hurts,” Mello mumbled, turning his head to kiss Matt’s face. Matt rubbed his hand over Mello’s bottom, Mello’s eyes popping open wide as he finally stirred from his cloud of arousal. Teary eyes shot a fresh knowing look at Matt and suddenly they were giggling, their silliness taking over in a blissful moment of joy.

Matt kissed at Mello’s shoulder, his hand taking his side as he moved to pull himself out.

“No, no,” Mello protested, pulling Matt’s arm around his body, “Stay in for another five hours,” he smiled, their chests setting off into more breathless laughter.

“Fine…but not quite that long,” Matt compromised, tired eyes closing.

All that Mello could smell and feel was Matt. Just the way he loved it. The mess that leaked where Matt still filled him did nothing but fuel the smile he wore on his face, brightening his exhausted spirit.

“You came back.”


End file.
